Falling for Older Sister
by Xetton
Summary: Elsword runs away from home. Unsure of where to go, he goes to his favorite restaurant where a certain waitress helps him…


**4102/41/11**

**Another story inspired by an H-Manga though I have wanted to do a scenario liked this.**

**Despite the title, this does not contain incest. The title along with the pairing will make sense at the end.**

**Apperance:**

**Elsword: Base (Age 13)**

**Ara: Base (Age 17)**

* * *

><p><strong>Falling for Older Sister<strong>

Elsword's eyes shifted across the restaurant towards a certain waitress. A beautiful girl with long black hair was cleaning a table.

He blushed at the sight of the girl but not looking where was walking, he ran into something and dropped his plate of food. He fumbled trying to save it but a loud crash sounded his failure.

"Oh man..." He muttered, crouching down to observe the mess he had caused. He heard the sounds of footsteps heading towards him. He looked up, seeing the waitress stand over him with a look of concern.

"Um...are you alright?"

* * *

><p>"Thank you Miss for helping me!" Elsword said as he bowed his head forward. He sat in one of the tables, the special waitress sitting across from him.<p>

The girl blushed as she wrapped her fingers tightly around her cup of water.

"I-It's nothing, I was just about to get on break anyway...And please just call me Ara."

The truth in the matter is that this was the first time he was talking to this girl. He had been visiting this restaurant every day for two months just to watch her work. It sounded creepy but he was entranced by her beauty since he first went there to eat.

"Um, you're a regular at our café aren't you? You always seem to be here when I'm on my shift."

Elsword flinched at her remembrance of him.

"You recognize me?" He questioned. She smiled and nodded, causing him to blush and look down in his seat.

Her eyes shifted to his baggage beside him.

"Are you planning on going somewhere?" She asked curiously. He flinched again at her question.

"Well…the thing is..." He blushed, he never thought he would be talking to someone about this, let alone the girl he has a crush on.

"My older sister is getting married."

Ara looked at him for a bit as she pondered.

"Oh, so you're going away to attend the wedding?" She replied.

Elsword blushed even harder. It probably looked like the easiest thing to assume and he could have passed the subject but instead he corrected her.

"Actually, I'm running away…"

Ara's eyes shot open. "W-What? Why?"

Elsword looked down in his seat as he searched his heart.

"I never knew my parents. They passed away when I was little so I don't remember them. The person who took care of me was my big sister."

He swallowed as he continued on.

"She's selfish sometimes yet she always talks to me about stuff. But then one day she said she was getting married. She never even told me she dating and I never met the guy…"

He looked up at Ara, she was enthralled by his story.

"I told her that if she really loves this guy more than me, then I'll leave. And so I did."

Ara stared at him at bit before smiling.

"What's your name?" She asked, his story had now made her interested.

"E-Elsword. Elsword Sieghart." He replied with a blush.

"So you don't have anywhere to go do you?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Why don't you stay with me for a while?" She suggested. His eyes widen in shock and he jumped back in his seat.

"EH?"

* * *

><p>"Thank you again Ara." Elsword spoke aloud. He sat on the couch, looking at the girl down next to him. A blush overtook his face as he looked at her. She had changed out of her normal work uniform he was used to seeing her in and was now wearing a black tank top and orange shorts.<p>

"It's no problem. This is my brother's apartment, but he won't be home until the end of the week."

"Ah, alright." He replied, though that didn't ease his worries about being alone with her.

"Ara sure is mature…" He said out loud, trying to make conversation. Ara blushed at the complement.

"W-What do you mean?" She asked.

"You were nice enough to let me stay for the night. Compared to me, I'm just a kid running away from home."

"…I think you might be mistaken…" She muttered, Elsword shook his head in denial.

"No it's true. " He closed his eyes as his emotions burst out.

"To be honest Ara, ever since I saw you the first day in the café, I've always admired you!" He confessed out loud. However he was surprised when Ara wrapped her arms from behind. His eyes snapped opened and he struggled in embarrassment as he felt something _soft_ press against his back.

"A-Ara!?" He yelled in confusion.

"There's something you should know…" She moved forward until she was close to his ear.

"There's a reason why I let you stay. The truth is…I'm just like you." She whispered, Elsword could feel her hot breath against him.

"When you told me about your problem, I felt we had a connection." She took a deep breath before continuing on.

"My brother is the only family member I've ever had. But he is also getting married and I don't approve of it. So I've been working as a waitress to save enough money to move out." A tear fell down onto Elsword, he started to understand Ara much better.

"I'm just trying to run away, just like you are." She released her hold around him but her hands moved behind him and clutched the back of his shirt.

"…I'm sorry...I've said too much." He could feel her tremble as she clutched his shirt even tighter.

"Please just forget what I said…"

The moment she released her hold on his shirt, he turned around, lunging for her lips. A moan of surprise escaped from her, her mouth remained opened as their lips met.

He grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to him while she wrapped her other arm around his neck, keeping him close. Not content with just kissing, their tongues started to wrap around the other.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two parted for a chance to breathe.

"Elsword…" Ara muttered, trying to catch her breath.

"Ara, the truth is…I don't just admire you. I love you." Elsword confessed. She stared at him, her heart which was racing from the passionate kiss now beat even faster from his confession.

She opened her mouth to speak when she felt something poke against her in her lower regions. She looked down, seeing a tent forming in his pants.

"S-Sorry…" Elsword apologized, he felt embarrassed for not having any self-control. However to his surprise, Ara pushed him back and started to remove his shorts.

"W-Wait!" He yelled out, but it was too late once Ara let loose his member. Too embarrassed at the situation, he closed his eyes and looked away.

Ara's eyes remained locked on Elsword's cock. She was amazed by the shape and length of it. She reached for it, touching it with a finger. She could sense Elsword shake upon her touch. He opened his eyes and looked at Ara who was now staring curiously at his dick.

"W-What are you doing?" He questioned her. She didn't answer him as she wrapped her hand around his member, making him gasp.

"Does this feel good?" She asked him, she started to stroke his length.

His body shook, the feeling of Ara's hand caused him to cum on the side of Ara's face. She quickly let go, startled by the sudden action.

Elsword started to sob, he had came so quick that he felt he wasn't good enough to go any further with her. She looked at him with concern.

"I'm sorry Ara, I'm sure other guys have lasted longer than I have." He commented, Ara was an attractive girl and Elsword thought she would of done with some other guy.

"I've never done it with anyone before." He looked down at her to see her smiling at him.

"You'll be my first."

At that, Elsword grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down onto the ground. She giggled at his aggressiveness as he undressed her. Now full naked, Ara lay in front of Elsword, he see that her pussy was wet, hungry for him to enter.

"Please be gentle." Elsword gulped in nervousness. He never thought he would be the first man she would have sex with. He angled his cock to her entrance. They both took a deep breath before Elsword started he slowly pushed his way inside of her.

Ara winced in pain then screamed when he finally broke her hymen.

"Are you alright?" Elsword asked. He stopped his pushing when he saw the pain Ara was going through.

"I can take it out if it hurts too much…" He suggested. While he wanted to keep on going, he didn't want to force Ara if she didn't want to.

"No!" She yelled out loud. She locked her legs around his back. Elsword looked at her in shock.

"Please go all the way." She requested of him. He swallowed, grabbing a hold of Ara's legs as he started to thrust into her once more.

She cried in pain as he continued his thrusts. He looked at her, still seeing the pain her face. He stopped his thrusts for a moment, causing Ara to look at him in confusion. He reached behind her, pressing against her back to hoist her up.

"Elsword…" She blushed as their faces were only inches away from each other.

Elsword started to thrust once more, this time hitting deeper than before. Ara grabbed his shoulders in an attempt to hold on. She moaned as she started to feel the pleasure with each thrust into her.

"It feels good~" Ara moaned, she never thought sex would feel like this. Elsword smiled, happy that he was giving her pleasure.

He moved forward, licking the side of Ara's neck as he thrust into her. She could do little but hold onto his as he teased her. Instead she moved her head down, kissing his tongue that was trying to tease her. This only erupted into a passionate kiss which went on as they made out.

After a while, Elsword reached around her, pushing his body against hers until her back rested on the ground.

"Ara…I can't…hold on…" Elsword stammered, he could feel himself fast approaching his limit.

"Elsword! Let out inside!" She screamed as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, wanting to ensure he would do so. He bowed his head down, complying with her wish.

Their hips slammed together as they both climaxed. Ara's body shook in pleasure as Elsword unloaded his semen into her. Ara moaned as she could feel her inside's warm up. They rested in each other's grasp, trying to catch their breath as their minds tried to process the act they had just done with each other.

"I love you Ara." Elsword panted, he moved up, running his lips against the side of Ara's neck until he could look her in the eyes.

"I love you too." She replied. She smiled, happy she had fallen in love.

It wasn't long before they lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Elsword woke up to a soft feeling on his lips. His eyes slowly opened, seeing (and feeling) Ara very close to him. She ended her good morning kiss as she stood up.<p>

"Elsword~ It's time to wake up. I made breakfast."

He blushed, taking a hold of Ara's hand as she helped him up. They started walking towards the kitchen but something caught Elsword's eye along the way. He stopped, grabbing hold of a picture that lay on a side table.

"This is…" He muttered as he looked at the photo in shock.

Ara turned and noticed what he was looking at.

"That's a photo of my brother's finance, along with her little brother." She explained, she felt Elsword's hand slip out of her grasp.

"I don't know what my brother sees in her but her brother looks so cute." She continued.

He grabbed both sides of the photo, making sure he got a thorough look at it. He turned his head slowly, looking at her with shock.

"This is me…" He muttered.

Ara tilted her head in confusion. "…What?"

Elsword nodded his head. "This is me and sis from a few years ago…"

Ara's mouth hung open and her eyes widened in surprise.

"S-So that means…"

**"My sister is marrying Ara's brother!?"/**"My brother is marrying Elsword's sister!?"****

"…"

They both stared at each other in utter amazement as they realized what their future relation will be: in-laws.

"Well…" Ara muttered, she blushed and looked away from Elsword.

"…I'll be in your care…brother…"

Elsword blushed and looked away also when he heard this.

"Alright…big sister…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**I want to write more stories like these...the pseudo-incest feel, even if they are or will be in-laws.**


End file.
